Met His Match
by Rathen
Summary: Dean Winchester! Always just one smile away from a very good night. Karma decides to teach him a lesson. I do not own any of the Supernatural crew but Rayna is ALL MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Met His Match

Chapter One

Sam slowly opened the Road House's door. Loud rock music blared out to greet him. Dean's head shot up from the trunk of the Impala. "Someone's got good taste!" he announced with a smile. "Real good taste!"

Dean grabbed the bag and closed the trunk. He and Sam slowly entered the Road House and instantly saw Ellen serving behind the bar. There were very few people in the Road House at this time of day, too few to warrant the music being so loud in Sam's impression. Sam followed Dean to the bar and Ellen greeted them with a warm smile and a free beer. "Mind and pay for the rest, now." she added as they took their first mouthfuls.

Nickleback's 'Rockstar' started playing and Dean grinned. He really liked that band. Glancing around the bar, Dean saw Jo serving a couple at a nearby table, a few regulars drinking their usual poison, Ash was in the far corner where some computers had been set up. The sign above them read 'Internet Access. Pay at bar.' It wasn't the sign or even the computers that caught Dean's attention though, it was the woman Ash was talking to. She was the most beautiful woman Dean had ever seen. Her raven hair framed her slender face, Her blue eyes shone in the dim light of the bar room and her figure was so perfectly curved that Dean felt the God's were teasing him, daring him to talk to her. She was laughing with Ash and tenderly touching his shoulder.

"Hey Ellen," called Dean, lowering his voice without meaning to. "Who's that?" he asked motioning over to the woman that was clearly way out of Ash's league.

"Who?" asked Ellen, looking slowly over in Ash's direction. "Oh! Her! I wouldn't try anything with her if I were you, Dean. She's too high on the food chain for you to handle!" Ellen laughed, "Besides, she looks busy with Ash right now!"

Dean cursed Ash under his breath. He wondered if they had only been earlier, if Sam hadn't demanded that last pit stop, would he have beaten Ash to her.

"Hey you!" said Jo, suddenly appearing beside Dean. "Long time no see!"

Dean had to fight to stop himself from moving, Jo had just blocked his view of his dream woman. "Oh, Hey Jo!" he replied finally. "How's tricks?"

"Things are good, better now you're back though!" smiled Jo.

"Hey Jo!" said Sam appearing beside them. He had seen Deans reaction to the mystery woman and knew he would be getting annoyed by the obvious competition Ash seemed to be. Jo choosing that moment to show up and block his view would just be making him worse. Sam had decided to intervene before things turned ugly. Although he wasn't sure who he was really rescuing, Ash from Dean, The mystery woman from being watched or Dean from Jo.

Sam managed to engage Jo in small talk about their last hunt and how her life was going long enough for Dean to make his move. Sam just hoped that it would be the right move. Dean couldn't be sure what the right move in this situation would be.

If he made a move on the woman in front of Ash, or Jo for that matter, things could get ugly or even worse, complicated. If he tried to ignore her, she might think he wasn't interested and choose someone else. The latter made Dean feel very uncomfortable.

Jo's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his mental dilemma. "So, you coming or not?" Jo was flashing him her best 'please say yes' look. Sam was grinning. For the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out why or what was going on. "Where?"

Jo turned to Sam and laughed. "Jeez, you weren't kiddin' were you!"

"Pardon?" asked Dean, he hated being out of the loop, especially since they had obviously been discussing him.

"Mom's throwing a big party tonight! Road House's ten year anniversary!"

"Oh! That!" stated Dean, finally understanding. "Yeah, we're going! That's why we're here!" He gave Jo his second best grin, he was saving his very best for someone else. Even if she was still talking with Ash.

"Yo! Ellen!" came a voice from the back. "Ready when you are!"

Dean's eyes widened and he even felt his heart racing. That was the sexiest voice he had ever heard and it came from the mystery woman he had been mentally drooling over.

Ash and the woman had a large box between them and were pulling decorations out of it. They were obviously going to glam up the Road House for the celebrations. Ash grabbed a few small boxes of lights from the larger one and moved toward the bar to put them up. Sam beat Dean to the punch. "Hey, Ash!" he said. "How's you? And who's your friend?"

Ash looked a little surprised by Sam's question. "I'm good thanks, Sam!" He turned slightly and glanced over at the gorgeous woman pulling a large banner out of the box. "Yeah, she's gorgeous ain't she!"

Dean coughed loudly. Sam just grinned. "Yeah! She is!"

Ash grinned too. "She's a hunter! Been doing it all her life, just like you guys!"

Dean tried to join the conversation but he was having trouble tearing his eyes away from the woman. She had just dropped the banner and was bending over to pick it up.

"Hey, Sam. You wanna gimme a hand sticking these up outside?" asked Ash.

Dean couldn't believe his luck. Ash and Sam were heading outside with boxes of lights. Jo had gone back to serving and was busy dealing with a large order. Ellen was still behind the bar and would have that large order to deal with any minute and the gorgeous woman was having trouble with the banner. He wasted no time in going to her rescue. Dean walked right up to her and smiled. "Want some help?"

The woman smiled at him so beautifully he thought he had died and gone to heaven. "Yes please!" she said.

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Dean." she smiled. "Could you grab the other end of this thing? It's driving me crazy already!"

Dean smiled and carefully picked up the other end of the banner.

Once fully stretched out, Dean found himself ten feet from the woman, which in his opinion was ten feet too far. The woman smiled over at him as they each climbed a small step ladder and held it up against the back wall. "Yo, Ellen!" called the woman. "How's that look?"

"Perfect!" replied Ellen from the bar. "Don't forget the roof!"

********************

Dean had never worked on a roof before but more alone time with this beautiful woman was worth it, or at least, Dean hoped it would be.

"So, what's your name?" he asked as the woman nailed another tile back into place. "Pardon?" she asked, taking the last nail out of her mouth.

"Your name?" Dean asked again.

"Oh! Sorry." she smiled. "I'm Rayna. Rayna Valkire"

Dean almost slipped. "Valkire?" he asked, eyes and mouth wider than ever before.

"You've heard of us then?"

"Who hasn't?!" Dean added. "My Dad only told me about a few hunters but he made damn sure I knew about you guys! Made you sound famous in the hunter world!"

"Don't believe everything you hear!" smiled Rayna. "Who's your Dad? Maybe I've met him."

"John." said Dean. Then realising his mistake, he added. "Winchester."

"Winchester, eh? Not too shabby! Lots of people have heard of you guys too! Guess that makes us both celebrities!"

Dean had never thought of himself that way before but he liked Rayna saying it. "You now what they say about celebrities, don't you?"

"That they are full of themselves?"

"No! Well, yeah but that's not the thing I meant."

"What did you mean then?" she asked, her soft blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Hold that thought." she said suddenly.

Rayna reached over to where she had dumped her jacket after coming up on to the roof and pulled an I-pod and speakers out of the pocket. "Sorry." she said, setting it up on the edge of the chimney. "I need my tunes when I'm working."

After turning it on, she quickly flicked through her music and suddenly, to Dean's great delight, Smoke on the water began to play.

"You like?" she asked, noticing Deans growing smile and slow nodding of his head.

"I do indeed!"

"So, you were saying?" Rayna revived the conversation. "Something about celebrities?"

"Yeah, It's safer for everyone else when they stick together!"

"Really?"

"Don't you think?"

"I think you're trying too hard to impress me!" smiled Rayna.

Dean was gob-smacked. He knew women could see through his lines but that normally only happened the morning after. He had never been caught in the open by one before. Dean realised that Rayna was a hunter after all, she'd probably used lines similar to his before herself.

"I should have known better." he said.

"Yip!" replied Rayna.

"Just couldn't help myself, I guess!"

"And why would that be?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

"All over!" Rayna said with a devilish grin.

Dean was gob-smacked again. Beauty, excellent taste in music, obvious brains and a naughty streak a mile wide. He grinned back at Rayna and nodded.

********************

"So, you like Rayna?" asked Ash as he hung another light on the rear of the Road House.

"Pardon?" Sam was stunned by the question.

"Oh come on, man! She's _hot_!"

"So I noticed!" replied Sam. "But I ain't the one you need to worry about!"

It was Ash's turn to be stunned. "What?"

"Dean's here! And he's definitely noticed her!"

"What do you mean, 'worry about'? I ain't with Rayna!"

"You're not?"

"I wish!" stated Ash. "She's _way_ outta my league! And if Dean's on her scent, I ain't gotta hope!"

The two regarded each other and what had just been said for a moment. Then they burst out laughing and finished hanging the last of the lights.

"You wanna beer?" asked Ash. "I'm buying."

Sam smiled and nodded. They laughed again and headed inside.

********************

"You like that car or something?" asked Rayna.

Dean had spotted a Shelby GT500, a car almost as beautiful as Rayna parked at the front of the bar and had trouble taking his eyes off it.

"Yeah! It's almost as beautiful as you!" he said before he could stop himself.

Rayna smiled. "Thanks! From me and my car!"

"That's _your_ car?!"

"Sure is!" stated Rayna proudly. "Eats gas like a son of a bitch but I wouldn't trade her for the world!"

Rayna moved closer to the edge, and closer to Dean than he thought he could stand. She looked at the other cars in the car park. "WOW!" she said. "Now, there's a thing of beauty!"

"Which one?" asked Dean hoping she wasn't meaning one of the broken down and rust covers junk heaps in the car park.

"Fifty-Seven Chevy Impala!" beamed Rayna. "Don't see many in such great condition these days. People should be shot for letting such a gorgeous car go to rust! Whoever owns that one obvious knows what their doing and takes _real_ good care of that beauty!"

"Thanks." said Dean. "From me and my car!"

Dean leaned back on to the roof tiles. _Wow! _he thought. _Beauty, brains, excellent taste in music, naughty streak a mile wide AND great taste in cars! Marry me!_

"Marry me!" said Dean, letting his thoughts slip out his mouth again.

"Maybe later!" smiled Rayna, not wanting to embarrass her new found friend.

"Sorry!" said Dean, blushing slightly. "I… I didn't mean to say that!"

"Oh, break a girl's heart why don't you!" said Rayna putting on an obviously fake hurt look. It didn't last long though. She quickly burst out laughing and Dean couldn't help but join her.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Climbing down the ladder first gave Dean a wonderful view of Rayna__'__s perfectly formed ass as she came down after him. As he watched her climbing down, his desire for her grew. The second her feet were on solid ground, he spun her round and kissed her passionately._

_He hadn__'__t been expecting the slap. It stung sharply on the side of his face and even made his ears ring. __"__I__'__m sor__…"_

_Her lips on his cut off his apology at it__'__s knees. Her body pressing against his made him forget all about the building headache from her slap. They stumbled backwards until her back was against the wall of the Road House. Their kiss was deep and passionate and Dean took his chance and rubbed his hands tenderly up and down her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. His left hand found it__'__s way down and on to her buttocks. He caressed them gently and pulled her closer to him as their kiss deepened further. Rayna__'__s hands were working their own way around Dean__'__s body, weaving him deeper into her spell with each touch. Dean felt his jeans tightening as his body reacted to hers._

_Suddenly, Rayna pushed him away. __"__That__'__s how you__'__re suppose to kiss me!__"_

_Dean was stunned yet again. He wanted to say something but no words were coming to his rescue. In the end, he could nothing but watch as Rayna folded the ladder away and went back inside._

_********************_

_Later that night. The party was in full swing. Hunters had come from far and wide to celebrate the Road House__'__s anniversary._

_Dean had been dragged up to dance by Jo, while he could do nothing but watch on as Rayna danced closely with Ash. They had barely had a chance to talk since coming back inside. Thoughts of her kiss and touch raced through his mind as he watched her sway in Ash__'__s arms. Dean wasn__'__t normally the jealous type but seeing Rayna with Ash was getting to him._

_The song finally ended and Dean thanked Jo for the dance and made his way to the bar for another drink. Everyone had brought lots of food and alcohol with them for the party so all the drinks were free. Dean was grateful for that fact as he really needed a strong drink after watching Rayna dancing like that._

_Suddenly, Sam appeared beside him at the bar and signalled Ellen for another beer. _

"_Hey, Dean. Great party or what!__"__ beamed Sam, happy to be able to relax for once._

"_Yeah, I guess so.__"_

_Sam knew instantly that something was wrong with his brother. _

"_You wanna talk about it?__"__ he said, his tone serious now._

"_Not really!__"_

_Sam knew better than to push Dean when he was acting like that. _

"_You know where I am if you change your mind.__"_

"_Yeah, thanks Sammy.__"_

_Sam grabbed his new beer and walked away, only to be grabbed by Jo for a dance._

"_Penny for them.__"__ said Ellen leaning on the bar._

"_Keep the change.__"__ said Dean._

"_Oh, come on Dean.__"__ said Ellen. __"__Your killing the party. What__'__s wrong?__"_

"_Just something I got to deal with.__"__ said Dean. __"__By myself.__"_

"_Fine.__"__ said Ellen. __"__But take whatever it is outside, okay.__"_

_********************_

_Dean let the door close behind him. He hadn__'__t meant to get in this bad a mood and he sure didn__'__t want to spoil the party for the others. He walked around the car park, brushing his hand along the trunk of the Shelby GT500 as he passed it. _

_It really was a beautiful car. _

"_I wouldn__'__t do that if I were you!__"_

_Dean spun round on the spot and saw Rayna coming toward him. His hand came away from her car just in time. Five solid silver spikes shot up through hidden holes in the rim of the trunk, holy water splashed out of the tips of the spikes._

_Dean stared at the car in amazement. __"__Nice security!__"_

"_She had a few nasty__'__s try and break in before.__"__ stated Rayna. _

"_She doesn__'__t like them touching her!__"_

"_Just like her owner then!__"__ said Dean, a touch of spite in his voice._

"_And just where did that come from?__"_

"_Sorry, I was just teasing.__"__ replied Dean, his tone unchanged. __"__Just like you!__"___

_Rayna closed her eyes, sighed and shock her head. __"__So that__'__s it, is it?__"_

"_Could be.__"_

"_You think I was teasing you?__"_

"_Sure feels that way.__"_

"_And you__'__ve never done that to a woman I suppose.__"__ snapped Rayna. _

"_You must be so virtuous!__"_

"_I__'__m not the one who walked away!__"_

"_Just what do you think I__'__m doing out here Dean?__"_

_Dean looked Rayna up and down. All he could think about was holding her, kissing her and how he so badly wanted to make love to her._

_Rayna pulled her keys out of her pocket and pushed a small button at the side of them. The spikes disappeared back into their hiding places. Rayna slowly made her way to the driver side door. __"__Ellen__'__s running low on pretzels, I offered to go get some.__"_

_Dean sighed as he watched her climb into the driver seat and start the engine. The car purred like a kitten. _

_The passenger side window rolled down. __"__Well?__"__ asked Rayna. __"__You coming or not?__"_

_Dean didn__'__t need asked twice. He threw his almost finished beer away and jumped into the passenger seat. _

_Dust spun up behind the car as Rayna pulled out of the car park and on to the open road._

"_So,__"__ started Dean. __"__Where we going?__"_

"_Told you, pretzels!__"_

"_And that takes two of us, does it?__"_

"_Sometimes, a girl just wants some company.__"__ said Rayna with a tell-tale grin on her face._

_Ten minutes later, the car pulled into a motel car park. Dean hopped out the passenger side and started to make his way over to the shop nearby._

"_And just where do you think you__'__re going?__"__ asked Rayna._

"_Like you said,__"__ replied Dean. __"__Pretzels!__"_

_Rayna smiled her sexy devilish grin and opened the trunk of her car. She held up six packs of pretzels. __"__You mean __these_ pretzels?"

Dean knew a set up when he saw one. He grinned happily. "You naughty girl!"

"Who?" said Rayna still grinning as she pulled a motel room key out of her pocket. "Me?"

Dean raced over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed passionately and were already tearing at each others clothes as Rayna opened her motel room.

The door had barely closed behind them and Rayna's top was already off, Dean's shirt quickly joined it across the room. Rayna's and Dean's jeans seemed to race each other as they tore each other's clothes off and threw them to the floor. They crashed into the small desk in the corner of the room as they kissed with such passion. Dean tenderly caressed Rayna's breasts as he lifted her on top of the desk.

Her happy sighs spurring him on, Dean kissed his way down her body until he reached his target. Rayna's legs opened wider as he kissed, licked and occasionally gently bit her most intimate parts. Rayna's hands clasped the back of his head and drew him in closer. 

Dean could feel himself getting close to his limit as Rayna's legs began to tremble. He quickly stood up and slid inside her. Rayna gasped with delight and pushed against him as he thrust, heightening the pleasure for both of them. Dean grasped Rayna's ass and lifted her off the desk. 

Rayna wrapped her legs around him and locked them behind his back. Dean stumbled backward and landed on the bed with Rayna on top of him.

She knew exactly what she was doing as she raised and lowered herself. Dean could only gasp with pleasure and grip her closer to him. Dean felt the pressure mounting and twisted beneath her, flipping them over so that he was on top. His thrusts grew deeper, harder and faster. Rayna's nails dug into his back and clawed her mark into his skin. Her gasps of delight in his ear, spurring him on.

Finally, Dean could hold back no longer and exploded deep inside her. The sensation was more than Rayna could take and she let herself go with him.

They lay there in each others arms, gasping for breath and kissing passionately.

********************

"You seen Dean?" Sam asked Ellen.

Ellen sighed. "He went outside to calm down. Don't know what made that boy get his panties in a bunch but his bad mood was killing my party buzz."

"I just looked outside, he's not there."

"Maybe he just went for a drive." added Jo, appearing at the bar beside Sam and her mother.

"The car's still there." stated Sam, more than a little worried.

"Chill, dude!" said Ash while grabbing another beer from the cooler behind the bar. "I saw him leave with Rayna."

"Pretzels." said Ellen. "Rayna went to get me some more pretzels. Dean probably just needed to get out of here for a while."

"Yeah, Right!" added Ash. "And a motel right next to the nearest store makes no difference!" he said, eyebrows raised. "Dean, Rayna and a motel nearby? Figure it out dudes!"

"Oh!" said Ellen.

"Oh! Right!" added Sam.

"What?" asked Jo.

"If you can't figure it out, you ain't ready to know!" stated Ash.

Jo's mind raced, desperately trying to catch up with the conversation. Suddenly, as if a light went off above her head, Jo gasped. "Oh!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!" laughed Ash.

In that instant of realisation, Jo felt her heart break. Her mind a swarming mass of hurt and rage. _How could he? How could she?_ Her thoughts grew darker as she decided to confront them when they got back.

Bobby appeared from nowhere and took a gentle hold of Jo's arm. "A word please?" he asked as he led her to a table in the back of the bar.

Jo sat with a thump and folded her arms across her chest. "Yes?"

"You're not really angry at them. Are you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Bobby."

"Sure you do!" he stated. "You're pissed that Dean and Rayna might have hooked up."

"No, I'm not." Jo protested.

"You're only fooling yourself here, Jo." said Bobby, his voice gentle. "It's only too obvious how you feel about Dean."

Jo finally gave up trying to hide it. "How could they?!"

"Jo, you need to realise something about hunters."

"And what would that be?" she snapped, really not wanting a lecture.

"We have the hardest job in the world." said Bobby. "We fight evil on a daily basis, while the rest of the world doesn't even know or believe it's out there. We don't get many chances to just relax and unwind."

"So?"

"So, when that chance comes along, we have a habit of taking it. What Dean and Rayna might be doing is just that, letting go of that responsibility for the night. We don't even know if they have done anything but even if they have, it shouldn't be held against them." Bobby sighed. "Jo, hunters live day to day. We could be killed on our next hunt. Sometimes we just need reminding that what we do is worth that!"

Jo's anger and hurt vanished as Bobby spoke. How could she argue with that? Dean was a very handsome man and Rayna, although Jo didn't really want to admit it, was a very beautiful woman. They put their lives on the line every time they hunted. A gamble that one day, they might lose. "Thanks, Bobby!" she said. "I needed to hear that."

"I know. It's one of those things that needs to be said from time to time. Don't let Dean hooking up with someone else upset you. If you do, you'll be spending a lot of time upset."

"You think he might look my way one day?"

"Who knows! But, Jo, even if he does, it might only be for one night! Remember that!"

With that said, Bobby got up and went to the bar for another beer. He felt good that he had been able to help Jo. It was painfully clear that the poor girl had fallen in love with Dean but Dean was a hunter. There was no safe or easy way in or out of his life. Bobby knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make Jo fall out of love with him, it would have been pointless even trying. Jo was a rookie hunter in love with a professional. It happened from time to time. Bobby knew all about Dean's past conquests and hoped with all his heart that Jo wouldn't end up as just another name on his list. She had been through too much already. 

Bobby glanced up from his beer and out of his deep thoughts and realised that something was wrong. Very wrong. Seriously wrong.

********************

Ellen, Ash and Sam were laughing at the bar. Telling each other some embarrassing hunt gone funky stories. Ash had tears rolling down his face and Ellen was gasping for breath as Sam continued. "And Dean just turned to me and said 'Don't look at me, I didn't put it there!'"

Ellen slapped the bar and threw her head back as she laughed even harder than before.

Ash wiped tears from his face and looked up at Sam. "That's seriously messed up dude!"

"Yeah!" added Ellen, between laughs. "But it's just _so_ Dean! I mean, who else would think…."

Ellen's voice trailed off and her eyes widened. Sam and Ash realised that something was wrong instantly. Their eyes followed Ellen's and came to rest on the lights on the far wall. Lights that were now flickering uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake and every hunter in the bar was frozen to the spot.

"Salt!" screamed Ellen. "Salt! Now!"

Hunters scrambled around the bar, grabbing anything with salt and spreading it across the windows and doors.

"Rayna's still out there!" shouted Ash as he threw another canister of salt to Sam. 

"So is Dean!" replied Sam, catching the canister with ease and pouring it across a window frame.

Bobby grabbed Jo and some of the younger hunters and pulled them into a back room. He poured a circle of salt around them. "Stay here!" he ordered them. "Do NOT come out of that circle!"

********************

Dean kissed his way up Rayna's back. Her happy giggles making it impossible for him not to smile. They had just made love again and Dean was hoping for an encore.

"We really should get back, you know. Their going to be looking for those pretzels!"

"Anyone more interested in pretzels than free beer has serious issues." said Dean smiling as he kissed Rayna's neck and shoulders.

Rayna twisted beneath him and they kissed again, hands roaming freely.

Suddenly. Rayna pulled back. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Dean, slightly irritated about having to stop.

Rayna pulled completely away from him, her eye searching the room. 

"Smoke on the water?" she said, slightly confused.

"Smoke on the water?" asked Dean, his eyes now also searching the room. 

"That's my phone!"

They slowly climbed off the bed and started pulling their clothes back on, while still looking for Dean's cell phone. Another tune joined 'Smoke on the water' in the room. It was 'Riot Girl'. 

"That's my cell!" stated Rayna.

"Race you!" laughed Dean, still hunting for his own cell.

"Beat you!" laughed Rayna, grabbing her cell seconds before Dean grabbed his. "Hello?"

Dean answered his own cell. "Hello?"

Dean and Rayna locked eyes. It was clear that they were hearing the same thing.

Rayna had Ash's voice in her ear. Screaming all around him. Sounds of battle. He was shouting into the phone that the Road House was under attack.

Dean could only just make out Jo's screams. Something about a black cloud all around them. She was obviously terrified. 

"The Road House!" said Dean and Rayna as one.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They were dressed and on the road within a minute. They just hoped that they could make it in time. Dean stared out of the window, desperately trying to think of something they _could_ do once they reached the Road House. He glanced with concern at Rayna as she sped her car along the road. Her eyes were fixed on the road and her face was tensed with rage. 

"What do you think we can do?" asked Dean, trying to break the growing tension. "Oh! I know exactly what _I__'__m_ gonna do! You just be ready to fight!"

Ten minutes later, Rayna's car skidded into the car park of the Road House. Dean's eyes widened with rage as he saw Sam surrounded by dark shadowy figures and fighting for his life. All the other hunters were in the same situation. Bobby was pinned the wall and bleeding badly.

"Dean! Catch!" shouted Rayna as she pulled a couple silver daggers from her trunk and threw one to him. "Be ready!"

Rayna grabbed an amulet from her trunk on put it on. She tucked her dagger into the back of her jeans and stepped quickly toward the door of the Road House.

Rayna shouted out as she reached the threshold of the bar. 

"Seduco, ova tartarus! Seduco ad fumus et flamma de unde vos venio. Egomet iussus id! Per spiritus sanctus et Chritso lux! Egomet iussus id! Effugio hic vel ego mat voluntas caedes quisque postremus unus vos!" (Withdraw, hell spawn! Withdraw to smoke and flames from whence you came. I command it! By Holy life and Christ's light! I command you withdraw! Flee from here or I will slaughter every last one of you!)

A large shadow appeared before her and began to take a human form. Dean rushed over to Rayna's side, ready to defend her. Rayna signalled for him to wait as the newly formed man before them finally spoke.

"Who are you to command such an army?" it asked, mockingly.

"I" shouted Rayna, untucking the amulet from under her top. "am Rayna of the Valkyrie Clan! Do as I command or live your last!" she said as she drew the dagger and held it toward him.

The demonic man saw the amulet and dagger. His eyes widened. "As you command!" he said, his voice full of anger.

Suddenly, the man vanished, taking his evil army with him. Bobby dropped from the wall and gasped for breath. "You're a Valkyrie?" he asked shocked.

"Rayna Valkire, pleased to meet you, Bobby!" said Rayna as she helped him to his feet.

Bobby took her hand and shook it for all he was worth. "I always knew your family was powerful hunters. Now I know why!"

"Care to explain?" asked Dean appearing next to Rayna with Sam, Ash and Ellen. The other hunters were busy. Some were picking up tables and chairs while others were salting the doors and windows again.

"My family have been hunting for centuries. Every generation trained to defend."

"I'll say!" added Bobby. "Thank God you got here in time! Those son's of bitches were looking to possess!"

"Still waiting guys!" said Dean. "Valkyrie Clan?"

"The oldest family of hunters in the world!" stated Bobby. "Legend has it that they were blessed by God after the Devil tried and failed to turn them to evil. Rayna here, comes from the most powerful hunter family to ever exist!"

"Cool!" said Dean, gazing lovingly at Rayna.

Ash grabbed his computer and started typing furiously. Ellen went into the backroom and quickly returned with Jo wrapped in her arms and the youngest of the hunters following closely behind.

Jo smiled sweetly at Dean but he was still gazing at Rayna. Jo felt her heart sink again. She knew in that instant that Dean _had _been with Rayna.

Ash printed off page after page of Valkyrie Clan information and passed it over to Bobby. Bobby read it and showed it to Sam, Ellen and Jo.

Dean had followed Rayna over to the doorway. He watched as she used her dagger to carve latin words in the wood above the door.

"What's that do?"

"Protection!"

"From the nasty's?"

"That's the ones!"

"So, when were you gonna let me in on your secret?" asked Dean, a sly smirk on his face. 

He still couldn't take his eyes off Rayna. He knew that was a bad sign but he didn't care.

"It's not really a secret. We just don't go around broadcasting it." she said as she finished the last letter and turned to climb back down. Dean instantly held up his hands to lift her down. Rayna smiled and almost giggled as she let Dean help her down from the table top.

Dean couldn't help himself. As soon as Rayna was down from the table, he wrapped his arms firmly around her and kissed her. For a split second, he thought she might slap him again but instead, he found her kissing him back.

Jo handed the last page back to Bobby. She scanned the room for Rayna and her heart sank, yet again, when she found her in Dean's passionate embrace. 

Bobby had seen it too and gently placed his hand on Jo's shoulder, silently reminding her of their conversation. Jo sighed heavily and turned away from the sight of Rayna and Dean kissing.

Ellen and Jo went in search of blankets for the now weary hunters. Sam, Ash and Bobby discussed what they would be doing the following day after they all left the Road House. Sam occasionally glanced over at Dean, who was tucked away in a corner with Rayna. Sam smiled. It made him happy to see Dean acting like that. Sam did a double take of his brother when he saw the smile Dean was wearing. He was almost convinced that Dean was in love with Rayna.

********************

"How's your back?" Rayna whispered into Dean's ear. 

Dean just grinned and kissed her neck and shoulders. His right hand wandering over her thigh. Rayna smiled and tilted her head down, her lips meeting Deans. 

"Hey you two!" said Ellen as she approached their table. She placed two beers on the table. "A little thank you. For saving my bar, and my ass!"

"Thanks!" said Dean picking up one of the beers and taking a drink.

"Don't mention it." said Rayna as she also claimed her free beer and took a drink.

"Listen, if you guys want some 'private' space, you can use my room. I'm gonna bunk down here tonight."

Dean looked at Ellen, then Rayna, then back to Ellen. "You serious?"

"Yeah!" stated Ellen. "Just don't wake Jo in the next room!"

Dean grinned. He'd never had that kind of offer from anyone before. He squeezed Rayna's thigh slightly and smiled when she nodded. 

Ellen headed back over toward the bar and helped Bobby finish tidying up. Dean glanced over at Sam and smirked. Sam spotted him and shook his head, sighing, knowing exactly what his brother was telling him.

"Shall we?" asked Dean, motioning toward the back stairs that led to Ellen's private section of the Road House.

"Lead on!" smiled Rayna.

Dean took Rayna's hand and led her toward the stairs. Ash, Bobby, Jo, Sam and Ellen watched on as they disappeared from view.

At the top of the stairs, Rayna slipped her hand down Dean's jeans and gently fondled his privates. Dean gasped happily and slid his hand down into Rayna's jeans, teasing her slightly with his finger before plunging it into her warm depths. Rayna gasped in delight and they kissed passionately. They moved quickly toward the door marked 'The Boss' and soon were in Ellen's bedroom and undressing each other again.

They made love like wild animals. The wall, units and bed were shown no mercy as they threw each other around the room. Dean buried his head into Rayna's chest to stop himself from crying out while Rayna's mouth was thrust firmly into Dean's shoulder in a desperate attempt to stifle her screams of passion.

They both exploded at the same time but neither was satisfied until the other had orgasmed several times.

After several hours, they collapsed on to the bed, totally exhausted. Dean curled up behind Rayna and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as they both drifted off into much needed slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The morning light shone unforgivingly through the thin curtains. Dean grunted in protest as it hit his eyes and tore him from his dream. Turning slightly to his right, he instantly forgot why he was annoyed. A very naked Rayna was moaning lightly and trying to pull the pillow over her head.

"Morning." said Dean, smiling softly as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Rayna removed the pillow from her face and smiled back at him. "Hey you."

Dean felt his heart soar at her simple gesture. He knew it was dangerous but also knew it was too late. Dean had already fallen for her.

They shared kisses of almost explosive passion as they dressed and pulled Ellen's bedroom back to it's former tidiness. A shout from the bar downstairs soon had them heading down for a much needed breakfast.

The conversation was kept light and cheerful as everyone ate. Dean kept stealing glances at Rayna, only to find her deep in conversation or laughing at something someone else was telling her. While Dean loved seeing her happy like that, he was forced to acknowledge the pang of jealous that it wasn't him causing her to feel it.

The other hunter filtered away as they finished their meals and thanked Ellen for the party on their way out the door.

"I've got a lead!" shouted Ash, turning away from his computer to face the others. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Rayna walked out to meet him as he raced toward them. "Well?" demanded Ellen.

Ash glanced at her briefly before turning to face Sam. "Sam asked me to keep a look out for electrical storms and some other stuff."

"And?" Sam urged him.

"Chicago! It's got _all_ of them!" explained Ash, handing over the pages he had just printed off to Sam.

Sam and Dean immediately burst into action. They quickly grabbed their stuff and raced out to the Impala, quickly loading the trunk and checking their supplies. Bobby raced out eh door after them and started checking over his truck as well. "I'll give you boys a hand. If it _is_ who we're thinking. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

As if on cue, Rayna appeared through the bars door and began walking over to her car. Dean instantly stopped what he was doing and raced over to her. "Come with us?" he said hopefully.

Rayna sighed and shook her head. "No can do, I'm afraid." she held up her cell. "Got a call from an old friend. Thinks he saw his dead next door neighbour in his kitchen last night."

Dean reached out and gently took hold of Rayna's free hand. "Be careful."

Rayna smiled at him and sighed softly. "Look who's talking. Don't think I don't know what those signs mean."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Dean, his voice betraying him and exposing his nerves.

Rayna smiled and kissed Dean sweetly on the cheek. "I think that can be arranged."

"Then shouldn't you give me…" Dean was interrupted by Sam and Bobby shouting at him. "Dean! Move your ass!"

Dean moved reluctantly away from Rayna and towards his car. Sam was already in the drivers seat, revving the engine. Dean kept his eyes on Rayna as he climbed in and the Impala sped him away from her. He only just caught sight of Rayna blowing him a kiss before the distance between them was too great.

Dean finally turned his attention to where they were going and what plans Sam was trying to come up with. When glancing over the map, Dean noticed something was wrong with his keys. As they swung from their place in the ignition, something shiny caught Dean's attention. His Impala symbol was missing from his keys, a small Shelby GT500 swinging in it's place. Dean couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face, nor did he want to. Rayna!

He had something to remember her by after all. He had no doubt that, somewhere, swinging from the ignition of a Shelby GT500, was his Impala logo keyring.

The sudden ringing of 'Smoke on the Water' had Dean grabbing for his cell. Expecting it to be Bobby, Dean was stumped when Riot Girl was showing on the caller display. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"Hey you." came that sweet voice he wanted to hear forever.

"Rayna?!"

"Do you like your present?" her voice teased him. He just knew she was smiling.

"Definitely!" he teased back.

"Glad to hear it, lover boy! Have fun on your hunt. See you around sometime!"

"And when might that be?" Dean said, not caring that it showed how bad he had it for her.

He heard her laugh slightly through his cell and he felt his heart soar and his pants tighten. He loved her laugh.

"Well…" she said after a few moments. "Did I mention that I hit the Road House once a month?"

"From today?"

"Uh huh. See you then."

With that, Rayna hung up. Dean smiled to himself and sighed happily. He ignored Sam's questioning gaze as well as the uncomfortable shifting his brother had been doing during his call. Dean was truly happy at that moment. He had heard from Rayna, had her number in his cell and even knew he was going to see her again.

Even though they were racing to do possible battle with the demon who killed their mother and possibly their father too, Dean couldn't help but feel good. Really, really good.

"Ahhh!" he sighed happily, slouching back in his seat and resting his hands behind his head. "Life is good!"

**THE END**


End file.
